


Coincidental Meeting

by NutheadGee



Series: Exchanging Services [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant!Gabriel, Escort!Gabriel, F/M, Humor, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Shameless Garbage, Smut, Someone stop me, don't send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: One of the major reasons you had moved to LA was because it was a huge city and there was a very small likelihood that you would meet a vast majority of the people more than once. When your housemate and a very close friend hired you an escort to cheer you up when you were having an absolutely horrible week you thought that was the end of that.What a coincidence then, that this very escort is the one that hired your company to help design his new work premises. It also never helped that he was still as deliciously sexy as that one evening all those weeks ago.When the thirst was real, the thirst was real, so why not indulge yourself? He offered you a service last time, you doubted it would hurt if you returned the favour.





	Coincidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sphinx81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx81/gifts).



> My friends (and some readers) are a horrible influence on me and instigated me write this. I mean, I'm also a thirsty ho, but this isn't my fault. I promise.
> 
> Anyway, thirst away.

“Thank you all for coming today. As I mentioned in the email I sent you all, I have a project for you.”

Your boss had called you into her office, and with her were three other individuals you knew worked for your company, but none of whom you had interacted with personally. This obviously meant that one of your worst nightmares was about to come true: group projects.

You absolutely despised group projects. For one, it strongly went against your introverted and anti-social nature, and more importantly, for the most part it was always just effort getting everyone to work together properly. In the three years that you had been working here, you had been in group projects a grand total of three times, and all three times they were a near disaster, the last one so bad that a senior manager had to step in to diffuse the tension. The person who had caused the conflict had been terminated, but a lot of work and personal relationships had been strained as a result. You had no issue with working together with other people, but not in a group. You had been doing that thus far and things seemed to be going just peachy.

Another thing you noticed was the ranks of the people gathered here. You were all around mid management level, which meant that this was a client that the company took very seriously and wanted to keep. They were intending to establish a long term relationship with them, which also explained why there would only be four of you working on this thing, whatever it was. You honestly weren’t sure whether to be happy or annoyed at that.

“We have just come back from meeting our newest client. He liked our proposal best, so we signed the contract and are tasked with decorating their new space. He runs a very...unique business, and he has very specific ideas he’s like implemented, and he’s willing to pay very well for everything to work out. He’s going to be coming tomorrow to meet with all of you to thoroughly explain the nature of his business and what he wants, and if you deem it necessary he will be willing to take you out to his property for you to look at it. The four of you have been chosen because of your skill, attention to detail and professionalism, and as  much as some of you don’t have the greatest track record with working in teams,” - she pointedly looked at you  here, which made you roll your eyes and some giggles from everyone else - “I’m confident that this particular project will work out.”

You sighed internally. You loved your boss, but you had worked under her long enough to understand when she spoke in code. Not only was she shading you, but she was also pointing out the high standards and expectations she was placing on all of you. Suddenly everything became clear: why there were only four of you in the team, why the four of you in the team had never worked together, and why you were all around the level you were. This client really must have been something if the company was willing to go through such lengths to secure them.

“The client will be here at nine am tomorrow, and I expect all of you to be here by eight so that we can prepare the conference room to host him. Don’t be late. Dismissed.”

What, truly, was real life?

…

You arrived in the office at fifteen minutes to eight, wiping bacon grease from your lips, sipping coffee, still grumpy and probably waking up. You had woken up a lot earlier than normal to deal with LA traffic so that you could get here on time. You were not a morning person generally, and considering you had woken up at an especially ungodly hour today, this client really,  _ really  _ better had been something special because as far as you were concerned this was a crime against humanity, according to the Universal Declaration Of Human Rights.

“Still not quite awake yet, huh?” a voice asked you, and you turned to look at them.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, sipping your coffee. He smiled wryly at you, prompting you to smile back.

“I hope our pay is compensated for waking up this early,” he told you. “I’m not used to waking up this early. Sorry, I never introduced myself properly. Will,” he said, offering his hand to you for a handshake. You took it, shaking his hand firmly, before you sat down to a comfortable silence and waited for everyone else to turn up. It was going to be a somewhat long morning, you just knew it, but you were willing to make the best out of it.

At eight on the dot, your boss walked in, and without wasting any time directed you all to the conference room this meeting would take place. It was already pretty set up for the most part, with little bottles of water and the computer and the projector cleaned up and on sleep mode, just waiting to be woken up and promptly used. You were assigned to your seating positions, and within half an hour everything was ready, all you had to do was wait.

Your boss was the one that was going to bring him into the room, and honestly speaking, you very nearly fainted when you saw who exactly it was that walked into the room with her.

Gabriel. The Escort.

You realised that he recognised you, because his gaze lingered just a fraction of a second longer when he looked at you when your boss was introducing the team to him. As usual, he looked absolutely  _ gorgeous.  _ Today he was wearing a black tux, also double breasted with an ash grey shirt and a green tie. The shoes were perfectly polished and his hair as flawless as you remembered, with a few rogue strands falling over his forehead. He had one hand in his pocket, the one on his side. You wondered if this dude ever had a bad day in terms of his appearance. Granted his job expected him to look fantastic for the most part but the fact that he was naturally extremely attractive and he was always fresh just...made you feel things.

From the corner of your eye you could tell even your co-workers were dazzled by him.

Your boss, who you were very sure was low-key checking him out like the rest of you, decided to introduce him to the rest of you. “Alright everyone, this is Mr. Gabriel Reyes and he runs an escort business. He just got a space to run his business and to entertain his clients and he’d like us design it for him.”

He handed her the USB stick to put into the computer, and he started explaining his business area. It was actually a home, but he had obviously gotten it earlier on, because he had done extensive renovations to it, such as removing the kitchen and replacing it with another room and increasing and decreasing the sizes of all the other rooms for the purposes of his guests. He informed you that he was more than willing to still go visit his clients on hotels or in their own homes, but he also wanted somewhere where, if patrons felt it was better in any sense or more convenient for them to have their services delivered at the premises. He wanted advice on everything, from furnishings to paintings to arrangement. All in all it was one of your more creatively challenging projects, but you were sure you could manage.

You noted throughout his presentation how he never gave an indication that he knew you, other than that slightly lingering stare at the beginning. You also noticed how he tended to pay the utmost attention to anyone who addressed him, and how intense his gaze was when he was looking at whoever it was that was addressing him. At first you thought it was just you, but you realised that everyone just seemed to be so flustered in his presence. He was so  _ charming  _ and  _ compelling _ and he really had a way with words. You knew, of course that it was an integral skill in his line of work to be so alluring but your whole team, including you boss, who wasn’t particularly easy to fluster found themselves stuttering and being at a loss for words when he addressed them.

“If there are no questions then I look forward to working with you. You come very highly recommended as a company and I’m confident I’ll be proud of your work,” he said, his smooth voice washing over you like the finest silk and the most luxurious of melted chocolate. You shifted slightly on your chair, hot lust dropping from the pit of your stomach and manifesting as fluids in your vagina. He wasn’t even talking about anything remotely sexual and you were turned on. You really needed to go to some religious institution at this point honestly.

Your boss ended up escorting him back out, after you agreed you would go to the property to have a look before you came back and started working. When she got back you all stayed still on your seats, silent. For a moment you panicked because you thought someone had noticed the lingering stare you shared. What would you say if you were asked.

“I have honestly never seen a man that attractive in my life,” Will muttered taking a sip of water. You wondered if that indicated biological orthodox thirst, biological unorthodox thirst, or both. “Just tell you how absolutely huge LA is huh? I was born and brought up here and I honestly never that people that fucking sexy actually existed.”

A variety of murmured affirmation followed his statements agreeing with him. You were happy that no one noticed you never said anything, because you knew first hand just how otherworldly gorgeous  _ Mr. Reyes  _ was. You wondered if anyone would believe you if you told them his age, though if they went to his website they could get that information there.

Either way, this was going to be a very interesting project indeed.

…

“Alicia you are  _ not  _ going to believe what happened at work today,” you said the second you stepped into the apartment you shared. Alicia was seated cross-legged on the couch, peering at her ipad when you arrived, and she immediately perked up at you, her smile telling you how ready she was to hear your tales.

“This is gonna be great,” she said, putting away her gadget and moving on the couch, inviting you to sit next to her. You noted that she was tired, but she was always willing to listen to your stories.

“You sound really tired. Do you wanna go sleep or rest? This can wait. It’s not super urgent or anything.” you said, slightly concerned.

She sighed, smiling and literally throwing herself at you to hug you. You hugged her back. She truly was tired. “I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you as a friend. You’re so good to me,” she muttered in your shoulder.

“Go sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow,” you said, pulling her off of you and taking her to her room, making sure she was comfortable in bed before leaving. You were sure she was out cold by the time you left.

…

The next day was pretty uneventful. You went to see the property, a very nice bungalow that was pretty spacious and was renovated for the sole purpose of Mr Reyes’ business. You wondered how long it took for him to get it to look like this, and more than once you had come across men so attractive you all had to do double takes, before you realised these were probably the other escorts that worked for him. He really had a knack for picking them up, and you honestly wondered where men this attractive came from. It was truly uncanny.

It was later in the evening when you got home and found a very enthusiastic Alicia waiting for you to tell her the big news from work.

“So, tell me what exactly happened at work that you just had to share,” she said, almost shaking you. She was literally buzzing with excitement. How did you manage to snag such a pure friend? You honestly had no idea.

“Remember the sexy escort you hired for me a couple of months ago? Gabriel? Guess who’s our new client,” you said, feeling your face heating up slightly. Thank God she couldn’t see it. Bless your skin tone.

Alicia though had been too busy laughing diabolically into her hand. “Oh my God nooooo,” she exclaimed, falling backwards on the couch. “Did he recognise you?”

You nodded. “He was very subtle too. His gaze lingered for like three seconds longer, but it felt like three hours. As usual he was looking sexy as all fuck, and the rest of the team, the guys I’m working with were all like ‘Lawd he’s hot’ and I’m sitting there going ‘bud you have no idea’ because I have seen him naked and I still shudder,” you said, your voice getting quieter towards the end because you knew Alicia would take this opportunity to tease you relentlessly. After all, the thirst was very real.

“So what services are you exactly supposed to offer him?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at you. You looked down, holding your face in your hands in case it would melt off or something because it felt like a nuclear reactor. You nevertheless got yourself (and your thoughts) in a semblance of order and explained to her what you job description was.

“Damn...that’s very interesting, but I’m sure you’re going to have fun. Maybe you can do a tester with him and see if the furniture you end up recommending is sturdy enough to-”

“I swear if you don’t shut your dumb ass up,” you yelled as you literally ran off into your room, embarrassed beyond belief because you wanted nothing more than to do exactly that and her laughter after you told you that she knew she was right. Demon.

…

Which of the spirits of your ancestral lands had you pissed off in the near past for them to get you in this current situation? Did they accept impromptu apologies?

You had literally run out of suits, and it seemed you had to improvise. This wouldn’t work at all, since you would be meeting with Mr. Reyes as project leader to go through the job you had done for his new business premises. It had taken you and your team about three months to organise the interior design, from the paint on the wall to curtains and furnishings, including paintings and other varying decorations in the various rooms. 

You found this project to be particularly fun because you came to realise that Gabr-  _ Mr. Reyes  _ and his boys offered their services to both men and women, and so decorating the rooms for the male and female clients was quite interesting, if anything. All in all, you and your team were very pleased with the final result, and so was Mr. Reyes, and today was when you would meet with him to close out your contract. Your boss was supposed to do it, but a last minute emergency and she apparently couldn't do it anymore. Your gut instinct kept telling you that the reason she gave was absolute fucking bullshit but you ignored that little voice, pushing it to the furthest recesses in your mind because surely your boss couldn’t deceive you so.

You sighed, removing a navy blue jacket and a navy blue pencil skirt. They weren’t a suit, but they matched. You removed a sky blue blouse, and since it was Friday, you could be excused not wearing high heels, so you got our a pair of black, leather flats. It would have to do. You had literally run out of clothes, and you were casual enough for a Friday but still professional enough to meet a client the company was serious about keeping. For some reason today you decided to put on some lipstick. You rarely did it, but why not. Once in a while wasn’t too bad, you supposed.

There’s also the issue that aforementioned client had seen you in a much more...compromising situation, but no one at work really had to know that.

You were running late too, and you didn’t like it, but you still managed to get there on time, standing in the lobby as you waited to him to arrive. You sent him a text to tell him you were there, and you took those moments to calm yourself down, not quite understanding why you were so excitable.

“Hello Miss Maua,” you heard that trademark baritone, smooth as always washing over you like smooth honey. It took a lot more control that you’d like to admit to stop from shuddering. “Thank you for taking the time to come. I understand your boss was unable to come. I truly appreciate you sending a representative to do this.”

You turned to face him, and you could feel your panties flooding at the sight before you. He was not quite as formal as he normally was, but he was still absolutely stunning. He had black khaki pants on, slightly fitting, a casual button up, a leather jacket and suede moccasins. As usual he was dressed in dark colours, varying between blacks and greys, and you noticed that his hair was a lot more unruly than normal, like he’s just run his hands over it.

You highly doubted if you’d ever seen a man sexier than this in your life, and to think that he was forty too. He had aged so well, though you were very sure due to his line work he had to take excellent care of himself to be of peak physical and mental fitness.

“Of course. Let me take you for a tour,” you said, internally tapping yourself on your back for keeping your thirst out of your voice. You turned around and started walking past the lobby, before your eyes would decided to get a more detailed look of him.

You decided to start from the rooms and end in his personal office. There were six rooms in total, three for women and three for men, each one with it’s own bathtub, shower and water closet with bathrobes and towels provided, the beds were king sized, lined with luxurious one thousand count sheets and large, fluffy feather pillows and comforters. You also passed through the bar, where the patrons could order any drinks of their choice, alcoholic or non-alcoholic, and a kitchen in the back to make light refreshments. You passed through to the lobby, then the area where he and his boys could keep their personal belongings, before finally leading him to his office.

“There you have it. I hope it’s appropriate enough for your business,” you said looking at him. He was still looking around his office, admiring his desk and his chair, and the guest chairs in front of his desk. It looked like a corporate office, but it still wasn’t stiff enough to make it seem a conventional business office.

“It’s absolutely superb. I must say I’m very impressed with the work you’ve done,” his voice slightly lower. “I’m looking forward to bringing the boys over to have a look at it before I invite my first client over.”

You noticed there was something...different going on. It was in the energy in the room. It was in the way he spoke to you (and, in retrospect, in the way you responded), the way he looked at you, and you especially noted how he locked his gaze on your mouth, before meeting your eyes and smirking at you.

He was giving you ideas.

“Please excuse me,” you said suddenly. “I need to use the washroom.” You were gone before he could respond, and you promptly locked yourself in the second you closed the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Lawd what kind of witchcraft did this man have because he had this uncanny ability to turn you on without even trying. You needed a moment to get yourself back in a semblance of order, get your hormones back to normal, and maybe touch up on your lipstick. God it looked amazing. You naturally had full lips but you noticed the lipstick really accentuated it. Perhaps it was a good decision to put it on today.

After some more deep breaths and retouching your lipstick, you smoothed the creases in your clothes and walked back out. The plan was to get your stuff, say your goodbyes and leave. You doubted you’d be able to get too much done when you got to the office, but you could at least go and pretend to, as you thought how those khakis were fitting over his thighs, and how that button shirt was also fitting against his torso, and how good it would feel to touch him again.

You found him sitting on his chair, his stance more than a little suggestive. It took quite a bit of willpower to look away from how his legs were spread, because at that point, as everything between your navel and your knees clenched, you knew that you wanted more than anything to go crouch between them and leave streaks of your newly retouched lipstick on his cock.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it) he had the same idea.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, his voice having dropped an octave. Was it just you or could you actually see a bulge in his pants?

You shrugged, trying to portray an aura of indifference. “Gotta get back to the office. Might have some work to do.” You pursed your lips. “Plus I gotta go back and ask for my lipstick wipes from my colleague.”

“You want to take it off so soon? That’s a pity because I could think of much better uses of it when still on your lips.”

“Like what, leaving streaks of it on your dick?”

The words were out before you could stop them, and this was one of the very many times you were thanking black Jesus for your skin colour because then you could blush as furiously as you were and there would be no indication of it. If you were white though you were sure you’d be looking like a ketchup bottle.

You looked up to the heavens and asked whichever deity would listen why you were like this, and decided might as well do it, because you knew he’d be petty enough to tease you about it. So you closed your eyes and put all your stuff back on the table, because honestly speaking, it’s not like you didn’t want to suck him off anyway.

You turned to him, going to immediately crouch in between your legs, completely ignoring his gaze. When you were eye level with his crotch, fiddling with his belt, opening it and opening his pants and his fly, he chuckled, the sound dark, masculine and most definitely lecherous, before he placed his large hand under your chin, inclining your head up to look at him. Your mouth went dry when you saw the look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded, significantly darker and just a little bit more hazy due to his lust, a lazy smirk on his face. He gently ran his thumb back and forth on your chin as he bit his lower lip and that was, quite frankly the sexiest thing you had ever seen a man do.

You swallowed, before dropping your gaze, your eyes moving down to his crotch, as you continues fiddling with his pants, dipping your hands into his boxers to feel for his cock. You pulled his boxers down and took  him your hand, hard and thick and smooth. He gasped, as you stroked across his length, and along with the hot lust running over your body you felt a great sense of accomplishment. You doubted there were many people that would make him feel like this.

His hand that was previously on your chin had moved to grab your braids at the back of your head, the other one clutching his chair like a lifeline. You moved forward, tentatively darting your tongue out, running it up the underside of his shaft, and you heard his say something in Spanish under his breath, most likely an expletive as he closed his eyes, shifting slightly beneath you. You took his tip your mouth, before sinking down slowly, taking as much of him as you could, your hand still gripping his base. You moved back up, running your tongue all over his shaft and you heard him moan, long, low and deep, as his thighs under you shuddered, and when you  _ loved  _ the streak of colour on his cock from your lipstick, the dark brown contrasting beautifully with his own dark skin tone.

He gently tugged you up by your hair, pulling you completely off his cock and promptly leaning forward, devouring your mouth and leaning backwards again, pulling you flush against him. One of your hands wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders, the other one on his abdomen, and you felt his abs, the muscles shifting under his shit, under your hands. He ran his tongue over your lower lip, before promptly taking it in between his own, suckling against it as you gasped this time, allowing him to probe your tongue with his, tilting both your heads to deepen the kiss.

Desperate to breathe, you broke off, and his mouth found your neck, leaving small bites, before reaching your shoulder and biting down, hard enough to sting a little but not enough to break skin or cause discomfort.

“I can-t ride you with my lipstick still on,” you managed to gasp, causing him to chuckle in your neck. He pushed you back, before reaching into his jacket, taking out a packet of wet, disinfectant wipes, and promptly wiping off his dick. You started curiously, your eyes moving between his crotch and his face, and you noted his hypersensitivity, especially when he bit his lip whenever he wiped himself.

“My turn to pleasure you,” he said, pulling you flush back onto him as he ran his large hands over your thighs, lifting your skirt higher up until your waist as he opened up your legs for him. “Do you have protection?” He murmured as he moved his hands slightly higher up and pulled your panties down, one hand groping your bum and literally lifting you up, pulling your panties off and sliding them down your legs. You never knew where they ended up, as before you could open your mouth and say a single thing to him he was already stroking you, running a calloused finger over your clitoris, running them through your folds, feeling how absolutely soaking you were, before he slid it in until the first knuckle, meeting no resistance. He twisted it, simultaneously pulling out before his middle finger joined his index finger and he pushed back in, stretching you further. You were going to answer him in the affirmative, but you had lost any and all train of thought after that, so all you did was nod frantically, very grateful for having the bar installed in your upper arm just over eight months ago.

“Oh,” you mewled, you back arching as you pressed yourself into him, your lips slightly parted but no sound coming out because what were vocalisations. 

“You’re so wet,  _ cariño, _ ” he murmured against your skin, bending his fingers upwards inside you, dragging them against your walls making you moan his name, pleasure shooting all over body like electricity over copper wires, making you shift against him as you felt more pleasure begin to build up in your lower belly again.

“Say it again,” he commanded quietly, pushing his fingers back in and dragging them back out slower, and at this point not only were you seeing stars, but probably the entire galaxy.

“ _ Gabriel,”  _ you cried, clutching onto his shirt like a lifeline, wondering somewhere in your pleasure addled mind if you were still even in this realm.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, making you whine something in disappointment at the empty feeling, but it was then you opened your eyes (you hadn’t even realised that you had closed them) meeting his gaze, as he lifted his fingers, slick with your fluids to his mouth, licking them clean. He closed his eyes in bliss, obviously savouring the taste,  _ your taste,  _ and honestly you weren’t sure how your face hadn’t fallen off by now.

“Always wondered what you tasted like,” he said, pulling you closer to him, grabbing your hips and lifting you over his erection.

Your hands were balanced in his chest. “Better than most of-”

You were immediately cut off when you felt his tip in between your folds, his thickness stretching you to their complete limits as he watched you sink down onto him until his base. He was absolutely massive, and even as he paused, giving you a moment to get accustomed to him, you still felt him against your walls, hot, hard and thick. He pulled you over him, his hands gripping your hips as he lowered himself, pulling you down onto him as he thrust upwards. You opened your mouth to let out some embarrassing sound or other, but all you could manage was a hiccup, the pleasure so intense you couldn’t even vocalise right. The feel of his hot breath against your neck, his grip on your hips controlling the pace and his systematic thrusting up into you, literally bouncing you up and down his cock like a pogo stick, making you wrap one arm around his neck and the other one gripping his hair, had the pleasure building faster and faster throughout your core and spreading throughout the rest of your body.

You felt your thighs trembling, and you knew you couldn’t hold out much longer.”Please,” you pleaded, not even sure what you were pleading for. He thrust up into you one last time and that was all it took to send you over the edge. You bit your tongue, trembling and shuddering over him as you went through your orgasm, clamping down onto him, hearing his growl deep in his chest, as he held onto you and continued ploughing up into you. A few more thrusts and he followed you into bliss, spilling himself inside you, filling you with so much of his seed that you felt some of it flow over your inner thighs.

You stayed lying over him, regulating your breathing and thinking about how you were gonna clean up and hobble back to your office. Gabriel pulled himself out of you, gently pushing you back and taking the aforementioned wet wipes and wiping the both of you down, helping you stand and pulling your skirt down, smoothing your creases as you had before you both indulged in each other, on his office chair in his new office. You paused for a moment as that thought passed over you.

“What a way to...uh...open up your business,” you muttered, more than a little embarrassed.

“An excellent way to open it up, if I’m honest,” he responded, that sexy smirk back on his face. Your phone rung, and you grimaced when you saw that it was your boss.

“Hello?” you answered.

“Hi,” she said, sounding uncharacteristically chipper. “Are you done with the meeting? Don’t forget to get him to sign the contract to show that it’s over.”

You had totally forgotten about that bloody contract because you were too busy giving and getting orgasms after sucking dick. “Uh, yeah. We just finished. He’s currently signing the contract,” you said, staring at him pointedly. “Then I will and I’ll get back as soon as we’re done here.”

She sighed in bliss. What had happened? “You’re just such a doll, Kate. Thanks so much for your hard work. I’ll see you in the office,” she said as she hung up.

You turned around, biting your lip, to see Gabriel’s beautiful signature on the contract and he handed you his pen, which you took and signed it, right under his. You looked at your watch. You turned back to him, ready to say your goodbyes, but he was by your side, flawless as ever, making even you second guess that you had just been riding him less than five minutes ago.

“Go. You seem to have some stuff to do.” 

You snorted. You were sure you’d said that before, well...yeah.

You were walking out, before you remembered something. You turned back, walking into is office and poking your head back in his office. “Please text me your facial regimen, if you don’t mind.” He laughed,  _ actually laughed,  _ before he told yes, of course he would.

You also realised, as you were parking into your designated spot near your office block, that you didn’t have any panties on because you left them in Gabriel’s office. Oh God, talk about exchanging services.


End file.
